Svet zhora
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Keď sa s Yukim pohádajú, chodí Shuichi na strechu a pozerá sa na ľudí zhora. Ukľudňuje ho to tam. Ale čo keď sa raz s Yukim pohádajú horšie ako inokedy? Please REVIEW Charakter Death
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi sedel na streche budovy domu, v ktorom bývali s Yukim. V poslednom čase si zvykol, že keď sa pohádajú vyjde na strechu a z výšky pozoruje okolie. Tam zhora bol nádherný výhľad, nech bolo akékoľvek počasie. Vždy mu to pomohlo. Popustil uzdu svojej fantázii a predstavoval si, aké to je, vznášať sa nad oblakmi ako vták. Bral tam aj svoju inšpiráciu. Zhora mohol pozorovať ľudí a dianie okolo a pritom jeho nikto nevidel. Najradšej však mal, keď sa zotmelo. Vtedy si ľahol a hľadel na hviezdy nad sebou. Aj dnes sa s Yukim hádali, ale tu hore sa Shuichi veľmi rýchlo upokojil a na všetko zabudol. Ani si to neuvedomil, a už tam bol celé hodiny, všade bola tma. Trochu neochotne vstal a pobral sa naspäť.

Shuichi potichu otvoril dvere bytu. Bál sa, že Yuki bude ešte stále nahnevaný. Všade bola tma. Jediné, čo počul, bolo tiché klepotanie kláves na počítači v Yukiho pracovni. Bez jediného slova šiel Shuichi do obývačky, vyzliekol si nohavice a tričko a len v tielku si ľahol na gauč. Nemal ani najmenšiu chuť zisťovať v akej nálade je Yuki. O pár minút už pravidelne oddychoval a jeho myseľ sa uberala do ríše snov.

Ráno sa Shuichi prebudil a keď pozrel na hodinky, zistil že zase mešká. Rýchlo vyskočil a bežal do kúpeľne, kde si dal krátku sprchu. Potom vbehol do kuchyne a rýchlo si spravil raňajky, ktoré do seba nahádzal rýchlosťou svetla. Práve sa obúval, keď zo spálne vyšiel Yuki. „Ohayo Yuki!" zvolal Shuichi veselo. „Kde si bol včera Krpec?" spýtal sa Yuki, „Volal som Hiroshimu, ale uňho si nebol." „Bol som vonku," povedal Shuichi. Potom priskočil k Yukimu, dal mu krátky bozk na pery a vybehol z dverí, „Gomen, ale už meškám!" ‚Ten krpec predo mnou niečo tají,' pomyslel si Yuki.

„Gomen," zvolal zadychčaný Shuichi, keď vtrhol do nahrávacieho štúdia. Tam naňho už všetci čakali. „Kde si tak dlho trčal?" spýtal sa ho Hiro. „Zaspal som," povedal Shuichi previnilo. „Ale to je už po tretí raz za tento týždeň," povedal naštvaný Fujisaki, „a to je ešte len streda!" Sakano rýchlo začal Fujisakiho upokojovať, „No tak, veď už je tu, tak môžeme začať." „Aj tak si myslím, že Shindou-san je hrozne nezodpovedný," povedal Fujisaki a šiel k svojmu syntetizéru. Začali nahrávať piesne na ich nové CD. Shuichi nechcel ešte viac Fujisakiho nahnevať, a tak sa snažil ako najlepšie vedel. Na konci dňa už boli všetci unavený, ale Fujisaki bol spokojný, že toho toľko zvládli.

Hiro sa ponúkol, že odvezie Shuichiho domov. Cestou sa ešte zastavili na čaj. „Včera mi Yuki telefonoval a pýtal sa ma kde si," povedal Hiro, „zase ste sa pohádali?" Shuichi prikývol, „Zase na mňa kričal, že robím priveľa hluku a on nemôže pracovať. Niekedy dokáže byť taký hnusný." „Tak sa s ním rozíď," navrhol mu Hiro. Hiiiiiiiiiiiro, nezačínaj aj ty," začal Shuichi fňukať. „Dobre, dobre, len som žartoval," upokojoval ho Hiro, „a kde si vlastne včera bol?" „šiel som si sadnúť hore na strechu," povedal Shuichi, „tam hore je príjemný pokoj a je zábavné sledovať ľudí podo mnou." „Ale je to nebezpečné," namietol Hiro, „Dávaj si veľký pozor." „Veď dávam, nemaj obavy," zasmial sa Shuichi. Hiro mu na to kývol. Potom odviezol Hiro Shuichiho domov.

Niekoľko dní sa všetci správali ako obyčajne, Yuki so Shuichim sa hádali, Hiro chodil za Ayakou do Kyota, Fujisaki stále frflal na Shuichiho neprofesionalitu, K sa stále rád vyhrážal zbraňou a Sakano bol stále na nervy. Z neustáleho hádania mal depresiu a nedokázal napísať texty k piesňam na ich ďalšie CD. K z toho nebol veľmi nadšený. Jediný, kto sa ho zastával, bol Hiro. „Hiro, včera bol na mňa Yuki zase hnusný," sťažoval sa Shuichi počas obednej prestávky, keď boli sami v odpočivárni. „On to určite tak nemyslel, len stratil nervy," povedal Hiro, „vieš, že ťa miluje, nie?" „Občas o tom pochybujem?" fňukal Shuichi, „ešte nikdy mi to nepovedal a v poslednom čase je ku mne chladný, nezaujíma ho nič iné len to jeho písanie." „Večer mu teda povedz ako sa cítiš," navrhol Hiro. Shuichi spozornel, „máš pravdu poviem mu, ale hneď teraz. Zavolám mu a poviem mu čo si myslím o jeho správaní!" „Tak som to nemyslel," snažil sa ho Hiro zadržať, ale už bolo neskoro. Shuichi už držal mobil.

Yuki zdvihol popár zazvoneniach. Bol práve uprostred dôležitého stretnutia. Už nejakú dobu plánoval Shuichiho požiadať o ruku a teraz sa dohadoval s človekom, ktorý mu radil ohľadne svadby. Dúfal, že ten telefonát je dôležitý.. „Moshi moshi?" ozval sa Yuki. „Yuki, musím ti niečo povedať," povedal Shuichi. Yuki prevrátil oči, „Krpec nepočká to? Som na stretnutí s editorkou." Chcel Shuichiho prekvapiť a tak mu klamal. „Zase len tá tvoja práca! Kedy budem na rade aj ja?" spýtal sa Shuichi nahnevano. „Krpec, o čom to hovoríš, vždy sa ti venujem," povedal Yuki nahnevano. „Yuki prestaň si niečo nahovárať, záleží ti iba na tvojom písaní!" začal už Shuichi kričať. „Nekrič na mňa!" kričal aj Yuki, „V takýchto chvíľach ťa neznášam! Počuješ, neznášam ťa!" Vtedy sa prerušilo spojenie. Yuki vrátil mobil do vrecka. ‚Možno som to trochu prehnal,' pomyslel si Yuki, ‚keď sa vráti, ospravedlním sa mu.'

Shuichimu vypadol mobil z rúk. V hlave mu znela posledná Yukiho veta: „Počuješ, neznášam ťa!" Oči sa mu zaliali slzami. „Čo sa stalo Shu?" spýtal sa Hiro. Shuichi sa bez slova vybehol z dverí, kde sa ešte zrazil s K. „Čo sa mu stalo?" spýtal sa K. „Volal Yukimu," povedal Hiro a chcel bežať za Shuichim, ale na chodbe už po ňom nebolo ani stopy. Bál sa o Shuichiho, videl ako veľmi sa s Yukim pohádali a ako veľmi to Shuichiho rozrušilo, a len dúfal, že Shuichi nechce spraviť niečo hlúpe. Hiro pribehol k výťahu a nastúpil doň. Už chcel stačiť prízemie, keď si spomenul, čo mu Shuichi nedávno povedal, a stlačil najvrchnejšie poschodie. Našiel priechod na strechu a vyliezol tam. Na streche sa Hiro poobzeral a zbadal Shuichiho stáť na parapete. Vietor mu odvieval z líc slzy, ktoré sa na slnku iskrili ako drahokamy. Ani jeden z nich nič nepovedal. Zrazu Shuichi roztiahol ruky, predklonil sa a ako v spomalenom filme začal padať. „Shuichi, nie!" vykríkol Hiro a rozbehol sa k nemu.

A teraz je to celé na vás. Napíšte mi, ako chcete aby sa to celé skončilo? Má Shuichi spadnúť, alebo ho Hiro Chytí? Ak mi do mesiaca nepríde ani jedna odpoveď, hodím si mincou!


	2. Chapter 2

Keďže som dostala len dva review (oba od tej iste, a ktorej veľmi ďakujem), budem sa riadiť jej želaním. Ale mala som pripravený aj opozitný koniec. (Mne by bol milší)

Hiro priskočil k okraju a snažil sa Shuichiho chytiť, ale jeho ruka hrabla do prázdna. Na zlomok sekundy zbadal Shuichiho tvár. Bol v nej len smútok a prosba o odpustenie. Ani nevykríkol, jeho pád bol tichý. Hoci sa to Hirovi zdalo ako večnosť, v skutočnosti to trvalo len pár sekúnd, a Shuichiho vtedy už nevládne telo dopadlo na auto, ktoré práve vtedy zaparkovalo pred budovou. Okamžite nastal na ulici rozruch a niekoľký ľudia začali kričať. To však Hiro už nevidel, lebo sa mu do očí nahrnulo množstvo sĺz.

V aute na ktoré dopadlo Shuichiho telo, sedel Tohma, vracajúci sa z dôležitej porady. Práve zaparkoval auto, keď na jeho auto niečo dopadlo, až sa zdeformovala strecha. Ozvala sa strašná rana a potom ticho. Tohma zostal omráčený sedieť za volantom. Zo svojho omráčenia sa spamätal až keď ľudia naokolo začali kričať. S námahou vystúpil z auta a hneď sa okolo neho zhrčilo niekoľko ľudí, „Ste v poriadku? Nie je Vám nič?" Tohma pokrútil hlavou, „nič mi nie je..." Potom sa otočil a zbadal, čo mu spadlo na strechu auta. V tej chvíli si zaželal, aby sa neotáčal, aby vošiel do budovy a nestaral sa o nič. Aj napriek viacerým poraneniam tvár, okamžite spoznal Shuichiho. Zviezol sa na kolená a v šoku sa začal triasť po celom tele. Ľudia navôkol sa mu snažili pomôcť, ale nereagoval na žiadne výzvy.

Dva dni po nehode sa konal pohreb. Prišla naň celá Shuichiho rodina a všetci jeho známy. Celý pohreb sa odohrával v tiesnivom tichu. Skoro všetky ženy ticho vzlykali a muži sa snažili zachovať si vážnu tvár. Po pohrebe sa postupne začali ostatný rozchádzať, až tam napokon zostal len Yuki. Celé hodiny tam stál bez pohnutia, slzy mu tiekli po lícach a nemo hľadel na náhrobný kameň, ktorý patril jeho najväčšej láske. Keď mu to Tohma oznámil, nechcel tomu až doteraz veriť. Ale teraz tu stojí pred náhrobný kameňom, ktorý je krutou realitou a myslí na to, že toto je všetko len jeho vina.

Pri západe slnka si Yuki sadol ku kameňu. Z vrecka vytiahol prsteň, ktorý mal pripravený pre Shuichiho. „Pozri, tu je," šepkal Yuki, „ale už nikdy nebude na tvojom prste. Aj tak sa ťa to spýtam, chceš si ma vziať?" Na chvíľu sa odmlčal, akoby počúval odpoveď na svoju otázku. Potom si zapálil cigaretu. Znova siahol do vrecka a vytiahol z neho malý vreckový nožík, ktorým si následne prerezal žili na oboch zápästiach. „Zanedlho budeme znova spolu, tentoraz však navždy. Môj Shuichi..." šepkal, ako sa ho dotýkali posledné lúče slnka. A keď naňho dopadol tieň, jeho výhľad sa zahmlil a pomaly upadol do večného spánku.

Tak ho našiel na druhý deň Tohma. Sediac opretý o Shuichiho náhrobný kameň. Na ruke mal zásnubný prsteň a v nej držal druhý, o niečo menší. Vedľa neho ležala nedofajčená cigareta. Ale na tvári mal výraz naprostej spokojnosti s ľahkým úsmevom.


End file.
